brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill List
Communications Advanced Electronic Warfare (30%+5%)* Barter (30%+4%) Creative Writing (25%+5%) Cryptography (25%+5%) Electronic Countermeasures (30%+5%) Language: Native Tongue (88%+1%) Language: Other (50%+3%) Laser Communications (30+5) Literacy: Native Language (80%+2%) Literacy: Other (40%+5%) Optic Systems (30%+5%) Performance (30%+5%) Public Speaking (30%+5%) Radio: Basic (45%+5%) Sensory Equipment (30%+5%) Sign Language (25%+5)2 Sing (35%+5%) Surveillance (30%+5%) T.V./Video (25%+5%) Cowboy Branding (50%+5%) Breaking/Taming Wild Horses (20+5) Herding Cattle (30%+5%) Horsemanship: Cowboy (66%/50%+3%) Horsemanship: Exotic Animals (30%/20%+5%) Lore: American Indians (25%+5%) Lore: Cattle & Animals (30%+5%) Roping (20%+5%) Trick Riding (special) W.P. Rope Domestic Brewing: Basic (25%/30%+5%) Cook (35%+5%) Dance (30%+5%) Fishing (40%+5%) Gardening (36%+4%) Housekeeping (35%+5%) Play Musical Instrument (35%+5%) Recycle (30%+5%) Sewing (40%+5%) Sing (35%+5%) Wardrobe & Grooming (50%+4%) Electrical Basic Electronics (30%+5%) Computer Repair (30%+5%) Electrical Engineer (35%+5%) Electricity Generation (50%+5%) Robot Electronics (30%+5%) Espionage Computer Hacking (30%+5%) Detect Ambush (30%+5%) Detect Concealment (25%+5%) Disguise (25%+5%) Escape Artist (30%+5%) Forgery (20%+5%) Impersonation (30%/16%+4%) Intelligence (32%+4%) Interrogation (30%+5%) Pick Locks (30%+5%) Pick Pockets (25%+5%) Sniper (+2 to strike on Called/Aimed Shot) Surveillance (30%+5%) Tracking: People (25%+5%) Undercover Ops (30%+5%) Wilderness Survival (30%+5%) Horsemanship Horsemanship: General (40%/20%+4%) Horsemanship: Cowboy (66%/50%+3%) Horsemanship: Cyberknight Horsemanship: Equestrian (40%/30%+5%) Horsemanship: Exotic Animals (30%/20%+5%) Mechanical Aircraft Mechanics (25%+5%) Automotive Mechanics (25%+5%) Basic Mechanics (30%+5%) Bioware Mechanics (30%+5%)3 Locksmith (25%+5%) Mechanical Engineer (25%+5%) Robot Mechanics (20%+5%) Submersible Vehicle Mechanics (25%+5%) Vehicle Armorer (30%+5%) Weapons Engineer (25%+5%) Weapon Systems (40%+5%) Medical Animal Husbandry (35%+5%) Brewing: Medicinal (25%/30%+5%)2 Crime Scene Investigation (35%+5%) Cybernetic Medicine (40%/60%+5%)3 Entomological Medicine (40%/20%+5%)3 Field Surgery (16%+4%) First Aid (45%+5%) Forensics (35%+5%) Holistic Medicine (30%/20%+5%) Medical Doctor (60%/50%+5%) Pathology (40%+5%) Paramedic (40%+5%) Psychology (35%+5%) Veterinary Science (50%+4%) Military Camouflage (20%+5%) Demolitions (60%+3%) Demolitions Disposal (60%+3%) Demolitions: Underwater (56%+3%) Field Armorer & Munitions Expert (40%+5%) Find Contraband (26%+4%) Forced March - +2 PE, +1d4 SPD, +2d6 SDC Leadership Military Etiquette (35%+5%) Military Fortifications (30%+5%) Military History (General) (30%+5%) Military History (CS) (30%+5%) Military Sign Language (40%+5%) Military Tactics (35%+5%) Naval History (General) (30%+5%) Naval Tactics (25%+5%) NBC Warfare (35%+5%) Parachuting (40%+5%) Recognize Weapon Quality (25%+5%) Trap Construction (20%+4%) Trap & Mine Detection (20%+5%) Physical No HTH Training HTH Basic HTH Expert HTH Martial Arts (generic) HTH Commando HTH CQB (Formerly Assassin) Acrobatics Sense of Balance (60%+5%) Walk Tightrope/High Wire (60%+3%) Climb Rope/Rappel (80%+2%) Back Flip (60%+5%) Basic Climbing Ability (40% or adds +15% to existing Climb skill) Basic Prowl Ability (30% or adds +5% to existing Prowl skill) +2 to Roll, +1 PS, +1 PP, +1 PE, +1D6 SDC Aerobic Athletics - +1 Disarm, Pull punch, +2 to Kick Dmg, 2D4 SDC Sense of Balance: 30%+5% per level of experience Athletics (General) - +1 to Parry and Dodge, Roll, PS, +1D6 SPD, +1D8 SDC Body Building & Weight Lifting - +2 PS, +10 SDC Boxing - +1 H2H attack per melee, +2 to Parry and Dodge, +1 to Roll, +2 PS, +1 PE, +3D6 SDC Climbing/Rappelling (40%/30%+5%) Fencing - +1d6 sword dmg and +1 Strike/parry with Swords and Knifes Requires: W.P. Sword (Knife is optional) Forced March - +2 to P.E., +1d4 SPD, and +2d6 SDC Gymnastics - +2 to Roll, +2 PS, +1 PP, +2 PE, +2D6 SDC, Kick: 2d4 dmg Sense of Balance (50%+3%) Work Parallel Bars & Rings (60%+3%) Back Flip (70%+2%) Basic Prowl Ability (30% or adds +5% to existing Prowl skill) Basic Climbing Ability (25% or adds +5% to existing Climb skill) Climb Rope/Rappel (60%+2%) Juggling (35%+5%) - +1 Init Kick Boxing - +1 to Roll, +1 PS, +1 PE, +2D6 SDC, Round house kick does 3d6, Axe kick does 2d8, Knee strike does 1D8, Leap kick (2 attacks) does 3D8 Outdoorsmanship - +1 PE, +2d6 SDC, +5% to Dowsing, ID Plants/Fruits and Wilderness survival skills Physical Labor - +2 P.S. +1 P.E. +2D8 SDC Prowl (25%+5%) Running - +1 PE, +4D4 SPD, +1D6 SDC Swimming (50%+5%) - +1 to parry and dodge while under water, Swimming distance is 3xPS for PE in melees S.C.U.B.A. (25%+5%) - Swimming distance is 5xPS for PE in melees Prerequisites: Math Basic, Swimming Wrestling: Pin/Incapacitate on a roll of 18-20 Crush squeeze does 1D6 SDC. Body Block Tackle does 1D6 SDC +2 to Roll, +1d6 PS, +2 PE, +4D6 SDC. Pilot Civilian Airplane (50%+4%) Automobile (60%+2%) Bicycling (60%+3%) Boats: Motorboat, Race & Hydrofoil (55%+5%) Boats: Paddle/Canoe Types (50%+5%) Boats: Sail Types (60%+5%) Boats: Ships/Seamanship (45%/40%+5%) Helicopter (48%+4%) Horsemanship: General (40%/20%+4%) Hover Craft (Ground) (50%+5%) Hovercycles, Skycycles & Rocket Bikes (50%+5%) Jet Aircraft (40%+4%) Jet Packs (42%+4%) Motorcycles & Snowmobiles (60%+4%) Robots and Power Armor (56%+3%) Robot (and Power Armor) Combat: Basic Tracked & Construction Vehicles (40%+4%) Truck (40%+4%) Water Scooters (50%+5%) Water Skiing & Surfing (40%+4%) Military: Aerial Combat Piloting - +2 to dodge, +10% to survive Crash, -2 to strike and Aimed/Called shot from moving aircraft as opposed to wild. Combat Driving - +2 Dodge and roll, +10% to survive Crash, -2 to strike and Aimed/Called shot from moving vehicles as opposed to wild. Combat Flight System (40%+5%) Combat Helicopters (52%+4%) Jet Fighters (50%+4%) Military Seamanship (45/40%+5%) Naval Combat Piloting (Submersible) - +2 to dodge, +10% to survive Crash, -2 to strike and Aimed/Called shot from moving aquatic vessels as opposed to wild. Naval Combat Piloting (Surface) - +2 to dodge, +10% to survive Crash, -2 to strike and Aimed/Called shot from moving aquatic vessels as opposed to wild. Robots and Power Armor (56%+3%) Robot (and Power Armor) Combat: Basic Robot (and Power Armor) Combat: Elite Submerisbles (40%+4%) Tanks & APCs (52%+4%) Warships & Patrol Boats (40%+4%) Pilot Related Navigation (40%+5%) Navigation: Space (30%+5%) Sensory Equipment (30%+5%) Weapon Systems (40%+5%) Rogue Cardsharp (24%+4%) Computer Hacking (30%+5%) Concealment (20%+4%) Find Contraband, Weapons, & Cybernetics (26%+4%) Gambling: Standard (30%+5%) Gambling: Dirty Tricks (20%+4%) I.D. Undercover Agent (30%+4%) Imitate Voice & Sounds (42%/36%+4%) Palming (20%+5%) Pick Locks (30%+5%) Pick Pockets (25%+5%) Prowl (25%+5%) Roadwise (26%+4%) Safe-Cracking (20%+4%) Seduction (20%+3% plus Attribute bonuses) Streetwise (20%+4%) Ventriloquism (16%+4%) Science Anthropology (30%+5%) Archaeology (30%/20%+5%) Artificial Intelligence (30%+3%) Astronomy & Navigation (30%+5%) Astrophysics (30%+5%) Biology (30%+5%) Botany (25%+5%) Chemistry (30%+5%) Chemistry: Analytical (25%+5%) Chemistry: Pharmaceutical (30%+5%) Mathematics: Basic (72%+3%) Mathematics: Advanced (64%+2%) Marine Biology (35/25%+5%) Ocean Geographic Surveying (15%+5%; +15% to read maps) Xenobiology (30%+5%) Zoology (30%+5%) Technical Advanced Fishing (30%+5%) Appraise Antiques (30%+5%)4 Appraise Goods (30%+5%)3 Art (35%+5%) Begging (30%+3%)3 Breed Dogs (40%/20%+5%)2 Calligraphy (35%+5%) Computer Operation (67%+3%) Computer Programming (50%+4%) Cybernetics: Basic (25%+5%)3 Damage Control and Disaster Response (35%+5%) Excavation & Rescue (30%+5%) Firefighting (40%+5%) Gemology (25%+5%) General Repair & Maintenance (35%+5%) History: Pre-Rifts (32%/24%+4%) History: Post-Apocolypse (35/30%+5%) Jury-Rig (25%+5%) Law: General (35%+5%) Law: CS (35%+5%) Leather Working (45%+5%)2 Lore: American Indians (25%+5%) Lore: Cattle & Animals (30%+5%) Lore: Demons & Monsters (30%+5% Lore: Faeries & Creatures of Magic (25%+5%) Lore: Geomancy & Ley Lines (30%+5%) Lore: Juicers (30%+5%)* Lore: Magic (25%+5%) Lore: Mythology (30%+5%)Mythology in RUE Lore: Psychics & Psionics (25%+5%) Masonry (40%+5%) Mining (35%+5%) Philosophy (30%+5%) Photography (35%+5%) Recycling (30%+5%) Research (40%+5%) Rope Works (30%+5%) Salvage (35%+5%) Undersea Farming (35%+5%) Ventriloquism (16%+4%) Whittling & Sculpture (30%+5%) Wilderness Boat Building (25%+5%) Carpentry (25%+5%) Dowsing (20%+5%) Fasting (40%+3%) Hunting Identify Plants & Fruit (25%+5%) Land Navigation (36%+4%) Preserve Foods (30%+5%) Skin & Prepare Animal Hides (30%+5%) Space Survival (20%+5%) Spelunking (35%+5%) Track & Trap Animals (20%/30%+5%) Track and Hunt Sea Animals (35/25%+5%) Undersea and Sea Survival (25%+5%) Underwater Navigation (30%+4%) Wilderness Survival (30%+5%) Weapon Proficiency W.P. Archery +1 to strike at levels 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12,and 14. +1 to parry with the bow itself at level 1, and +1 to disarm at levels 2, 5, 10,and 15. Rate of Fire: Two shots per melee round, and an extra shot per round is added at levels 2, 4, 5, 8, 10, 12, and 14. Range: Range is listed on page 326 of RUE, but a trained archer can try a shot at 50% greater distance but does so without the benefit of any bonuses to strike or disarm. Note: Lose all benefit of bonuses, and reduce rate of fire by half when running, riding, or shooting from a moving vehicle or while otherwise unbalanced. W.P. Axe +1 to strike and parry at levels 2, 5, 8, 12, and 15. +1 to strike when thrown at levels 5, 8, and 12; not designed for throwing. W.P. Blunt +1 to strike and parry at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. +1 to strike when thrown at levels 5, 10, and 15; not designed for throwing. W.P. Chain +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 7, 10, and 13. +1 to parry at levels 4, 8, and 12. Cannot be used to entangle, and cannot be thrown with any accuracy (-3 to strike when thrown). W.P. Forked +1 to Strike or Entangle at levels 1, 3, 5, 8, 11, and 13. +1 to parry at levels, 1, 3, 6, 10, and 13. +1 to strike when thrown at level s 4, 10, and 15; not really designed for throwing. W.P. Grappling Hook +1 to Strike or Entangle when thrown/swung at levels 3, 6, 9, and 12. Cannot be used to parry with. W.P. Knife +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 13. +1 to parry at levels, 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. +1 to strike when thrown at levels, 1, 3, 6, 8, 10 and 13. W.P. Paired Weapons (see RUE p. 327) W.P. Pole Arm +2 to damage at levels 2 and 8. +1 to strike and parry at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. +1 to strike when thrown at levels 3, 8, and 12; not designed for throwing. W.P. Quick Draw Bonuses depend on P.P. score 17 or less: +1 to initiative 18-23: +2 to initiative 24-30: +3 to initiative 31+: +4 to initiative W.P. Rope +1 to strike at levels 1, 4, 8, 12, and 15. +1 to entangle, and +1 to disarm. Note: the Roping skill gives an additional bonus of +2 to strike and +2 to disarm when using against humanoid targets. W.P. Shield +1 to Parry at levels 1, 3, 7, 10, and 13. +1 to strike with shield at levels 4, 8, and 12. Cannot be thrown. W.P. Spear (rifle equipped with bayonet falls into this category, as do tridents) +1 to strike and parry at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. +1 to strike when thrown at levels, 3, 6, 10, and 14. Maximum throwing range: 150 feet W.P. Staff +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 7, 10, and 13. +1 to parry at levels, 2, 5, 8, 11, and 14. +1 to strike when thrown at levels 5, 10, and 15; not designed for throwing. W.P. Sword +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. +1 to parry at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 13. +1 to strike when thrown at levels 4, 8, and 12; not designed for throwing. W.P. Targeting +1 to strike at levels, 1, 3, 7, and 10. If you have W.P. Targeting AND another missile W.P. (but not weapons not designed for throwing), then you may combine the bonuses from both proficiencies. W.P. Whip +1 to strike, disarm, or entangle at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 13. +1 to damage at levels 2, 4, 8, and 12. Cannot be used to parry, nor can it be thrown. W.P. Handguns +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. W.P. Rifles +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13. W.P. Shotgun +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 6, 10, and 14. W.P. Sub-Machine Gun +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. W.P. Heavy Military Weapons +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 6, 10, and 14. W.P. Flame Throwers +1 to strike at levels, 2, 5, 10, and 15. W.P. Harpoon/Spear Gun +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 15. W.P. Energy Pistol +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, and 15. W.P. Energy Rifle +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. W.P. Heavy MD Weapons +1 to Strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 13. Notes: *New or Expanded Skill described here